


前故事

by Mercyan



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: Brett失恋那个晚上发生的一切
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 42





	前故事

“你们一起磕过药吗？”

Eddy以为听错了——“没有。”

“那你们别磕。”

Eddy狠狠平复了一下情绪，如果不是现在境况过于尴尬的话，如果不是身边这位刚刚有着“Brett前女友”这个身份的话，他可能要骂人：“为什么——他，他甚至都不喝酒，磕药？怕他上瘾不成？”

他试图在冷静吗？谁知道，反正失败了。

“不。”A扭过头看他，“因为他……需要。”

……

不知怎么的，有那么个瞬间Eddy理解了。

_ **不久前Brett的脑袋粘在吧台上时……他无意间回头，看到了A的脸。那一刻Eddy用尽了敏捷，跳起来用身体阻断了他们的视线，可同时他忘了自己也有一张A熟悉的脸。** _

_ **……但敏捷换来的是A一动不动。真的，整晚都一动不动。Eddy无法想象如果Brett知道自己失恋的当晚女朋友就坐在同一家店里注视着他会是什么心情。** _

Eddy和A一起看向在路口弯着腰蓄力呕吐的那位，各自呆滞着。

后来他们打了车。道别时，Brett一头栽进了车里。A最后拉住了Eddy：“答应我，给他一切他想要的？”

……

“好。”

“他想要什么就给他最好的。”A思考了一下，“他可以发光，也可以很糟很糟，Eddy，你记住这一点。”

Eddy被这句话刺了一下，他的怒火不知从何而来，话突然不受控制：“你这么关心，你为什么还要离开他？”

A退后了一步，意料之中的表情，然后沉默。

晚风太冷了，他最后还是钻进了出租车。他的血液从头顶渐渐回落，有什么理由生气啊，唉。这种无常的事。Brett靠在后座的那一头缩着抖着，他靠近，伸手把外套披在了他的身上。

“嘿”Brett扭过头。

“怎么。”

“很不错的夜晚吧。”

哪一毫秒不错了？？“你还能说出长句子？厉害。”

Brett笑笑。下一束路灯照进来前他闭上了眼。圆脸又重新埋进了外套。Eddy叹出了一口气：“惨家伙。”

_ **那时尽管被背后本尊的目光盯着，Eddy还是忍不住问了他喜欢A什么，他问的很直白而必然，Brett也……挺……平静。** _

_ **“我不知道……我喜欢她陪着我？或是让我大笑。”Brett喝了一口，”或是……纵容我。”然后Brett就和杯底打了个照面，他放下杯子思索，“引导我自控而不是控制我。”哦这句话对于醉鬼来说难度可太大了，Eddy几乎屏息听他的下文——可是，“哦，还有她闻起来香香的。”** _

_ **……** _

_ **算了。** _

_ **他试图咀嚼一下这几句话里莫名其妙的熟悉感，可音响和人群挤进了他的脑子。他烦躁的伸手又叫了两瓶。** _

Eddy把Brett拖下车时，发誓自己以后要多跑健身房……Brett的嘴里飘出反复的两句“我陪你去”和“我下次不会喝这么多了”

接下来的几分钟他只能代入闯关游戏才得以坚持。门，钥匙，玄关，卧室门，黑暗中找床，脱掉Brett的鞋子，把人尽量不像是扔麻袋似的扔到床上——靠，这关卡太多了。

Eddy低头看了看自己的通关奖励居然只有个还在床上蠕动的自家兄弟，突觉肩膀一阵委屈的酸。

索性他坐下来了。

“……你要看我睡觉吗？”

Eddy根本没看他，也懒得回答，扁扁嘴。“你睡觉。”

他掏出了手机。屏幕一亮，他愣了。

收件箱第一条显示着A的名字。

呃，内容。

“因为我给不了。事实上，除了Eddy你谁都给不了。”

他一下就明白了她回答哪一个问题。

“她爱你。”他没来由的说。

“什么？”事实上Brett被惊醒了，可他只是疑惑的看着Eddy。”

对方好像这才明白自己开口说话了。“呃，啊，没什么。”他立马暗灭了屏幕。

“她给你发短信了。”陈述句。

Eddy过了几秒才回过头。昏暗里他不知自己和Brett对视上了没有。“……对。”

安静。空气带来了一些惩罚性的思考和揣测。他几乎听见血液在自己身体流动的声音了。

“她说什么？

“……呃。”说什么？A问你好不好？问你什么时候拿衣服？不可能……Eddy尴尬的意识到自己的意识已经顺流而下了……他想，Brett什么时候把被褥生活用品拿回来？这样他们是不是又可以住一起了？他的心脏竟雀跃了一下。靠。

可这没错。他的兄弟，他的朋友，他的室友回来了。

就在那一刻他松了口气。他完全回过身，走到床边蹲了下来。

“她说让我照顾好你。”

这一次换Brett愣住了。

_ **“如果有个人为你做那些所有的事——而他很快乐，他一定爱你。”** _

_ **“因为为你付出是消耗无止的。”** _

_ **早些时候，Brett向Eddy转述了A分手时给他抛下的话。** _

_ **而Brett没说的是，Eddy不知道的是，A的前一句是：“Brett，Eddy爱你”** _

_ **他也只想见Eddy。他跑去找Eddy了。他们在玄关对视着，然后，慢慢的，Eddy大概读到了什么，他的眉头渐渐降了下去。** _

_ **“……天，Brett。我……我很抱歉。”** _

_ **Eddy的不知所措让他心安极了。他没说任何话，上前一步紧紧抱住了Eddy。** _

_ **“现在我们该去喝酒。”** _

现在也是如此。寂静一下转换了磁场。Brett迟钝的呼吸着，Eddy就那么读懂了。他坐在床边，把人揽进怀里。

“你还有我。”

“我知道，你也是。”

Eddy觉得自己明白了什么……也好像没有。Brett在他肩膀上悄悄摘了眼镜抹眼泪，他就当没看见吧。

他的思绪回到上酒吧里的那些对话。他想起Brett说的一切关于他和A了。他意识到，Brett想要的一切都已经在这里陈列着活着了。他陪着他，或是让他大笑。或是纵容他大笑。引导Brett自控而不是控制Brett…………Eddy第一次觉得自己是有资格给予这个拥抱的。


End file.
